Twin Vipers Wraith
| notes = | introduced = Update 11.5 }} The Wraith Twin Vipers are a reward for The Cicero Crisis event. They were obtained after the event, but only if one scored 100 points or more in one mission. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Incredibly high rate of fire. *Physical damage is mostly damage, which is best used against Shielded enemies such as Corpus units. *A polarity slot. *In comparison to original Twin Vipers: **Slightly higher total physical damage. **Larger magazine size. **Higher critical chance and damage. **Better accuracy. **Higher status chance. Disadvantages: *Lower damage than the Twin Vipers. *Needs elemental damage to deal with factions other than Corpus. *Very ammo inefficient if not modded properly. *High rate of fire forces lots of reloads and overkill shots, as well as wasting an unnecessary amount of ammo. *Status chance is still relatively low. Acquisition *The Twin Wraith Vipers were obtained by scoring at least 100 points in The Cicero Crisis event. Notes *While the innate skin does not accept any color customizations, equipping the Desert Camo skin will accept custom colors. Tips *Tapping your trigger rather than holding it down will prevent overkill of targets. ** Furthermore, binding the scroll wheel on your mouse as an alternative firing control allows you to fire off one bullet at a time, and (to an extent) control the rate of fire. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod will keep this gun from running dry for a longer period of time. *Due to fast firing speed and decent critical damage, the Wraith Twin Vipers becomes a viable candidate for Critical builds, by adding Pistol Gambit, Target Cracker, Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent, in order to release a short yet powerful blast of bullets. *When building with this weapon, it is recommended to install at least one Elemental mod or the Pistol Ammo Mutation, due to its initial polarity. Trivia *This is the third known Wraith weapon along with the Gorgon Wraith (as fourth), the Strun Wraith and Machete Wraith and the first secondary Wraith weapon. *Despite the weapon is released as a pair, it is still unknown if its single counterpart will be released as well. *This is the first dual secondary that has been tweaked (via either Prime, Wraith, Vandal) beyond its standard construction. *The patterns and color selection of the weapons share a very similar appearance to the Rubedo-Skinned version, which was the rarest possible Rubedo skin available. Media 2014-01-07 000937.png Vauban with wraith twin vipers.jpg 2014-01-06_00002.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of the Twin Vipers and their Wraith upgrade. Wraithvipers.png Warframe 11.5 ♠ Wraith Twin Vipers - w guide to modding for mid to low lvl enemies Warframe - Gameplay & Information Wraith Twin Vipers Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers A Gay Guy Reviews Twin Viper Wraiths, The Ammo Eater Warframe Wraith Twin Vipers Gameplay Review Warframe Let's Build the WRAITH TWIN VIPERS (Damage 2.0) Lets Max (Warframe) E14 - Twin & Wraith Twin Viper Skins TwinVipersCamoSkin.png|Desert-Camo Twin Vipers RubedoViper.png|Rubedo Twin Vipers See also *Twin Vipers, the original twin pistols. *Viper, the original automatic pistol. de:Zwillingsvipern Wraith Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Event Reward Category:Wraith Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons